PokeAcademy A Diamond and Pearl Adventure
by piplupcola
Summary: Diamond and Pearl have finally got into the school of their dreams. But through all the classes and fun they have, evil lurks in the shadows. Its up to them and their newly made friends to stop it. Has pairings but no yaoi.
1. A New Adventure

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING**

Author's notes: This is my first serious fanfiction I made, so **don't get your hopes up.** The characters design for Pearl Dia and Platinia were based on a picture made by SoloPlush. **Go see** her pictures at .com. They rock! Actually, I think her designs show up later in the story. But yeah, just go see.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon cos if I did, Red and the rest would dominate all Ash related shows. No offense.

The Pokemon Academy – or in short, PokeAcademy. Located on a large island called Fiona Island in the offshore of the Sinnoh Region. Every year, hundreds of curious minds come to learn about Pokemon at the best school around. This is where everything (Really. Literally.) first starts.

Dia and Pearl had got into school they dreamed of. Because they weren't rich (yep, rich snobbsters go there by cash) they studied long and hard, failing many times (I'm not saying how many) until finally, they got passed the entry examination and made it into the school.

At The Port:

Oh Diamond Honey I'm so proud of you! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Dia's mom cried out as she started crying in tears of love and joy.

"Mum stop it! You're embarrassing me." cried Dia as he tries to escape his mum's nuzzling grasp while Pearl giggles at the side.

"I can't believe we are finally entering PokeAcademy! I mean, it's been a whopping _ years! (Told you I'm not saying) " Pearl smiled as he carried his luggage to the port.

"Don't remind me. All those extra tutoring and work from you, I thought I'll never get in, much more survive that ordeal." Complained Dia.

"Where's your father Pearl?" asked Dia's mum, "Is he not coming to see you off?"

"Nah he ain't coming."Pearl calmly replied." He left a few days ago for some work but he sent his regards before he left so don't worry about me. Or him."

"Yeah mum don't worry, Pearl's gonna be fine. You know his dad loves him."Added Dia.

"Well…If you two say so. Oh dear, the boat's leaving. You guy's better get on board."

After another round of escaping hugs and kisses, Dia and Pearl went on board with the other kids (They aren't the only one). With shouts of joys and hand waving from the other children's family members, the ship started to leave for Fiona Island.

"Bye mum. Take care!"

"See ya Ma'am. I'll be sure to take good care of Dia!"

"Bye kids! I'll miss you! Have fun!

And slowly but surely, the boat disappeared from sight. As the rest of the parents and family members of the other children slowly returned to their homes, Dia's mum looked over the horizon, saying a silent prayer of safety to Arceus (Yep, they pray to pokemon. WOOH.) and returned home to prepare dinner.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kinda short but... Oh yeah I'm done! Took me forever! (No really)

Anyway, please** review this chapter even if you think it sucks so I can write it so it doesn't suck.**

**READ THIS PART PLEASE**

To all readers out there, if possible please tell me:

1) What pairings you want*

2) What you want to happen

3) And anything that can help me make this awesome

*= Recommended. (Cos pairings rules! No Yaoi please. Gives more stress _)

So tell me! And the most number of pairings that appear will appear on this story!

About the next chapter:

A new start. A new adventure. What happens when they arrive on the island? Will they be able to take the high-class school? And who is that mysterious girl with the violin? Find out on the next chapter!

But until then… Peace out! Yeah!


	2. The Academy

Author's notes: Thank you to all the people who reviewed this fanfiction. This is the second chapter of the story. Please carry on the support and review. To the people who want to see soloplush's pictures here's the URL. .com. I would also like to thank Leaf Silicon for all the advice and help she gave me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon cos if I did, Red and the rest would dominate all Ash related shows. No offense.

"We're here!"

Our two friends Diamond and Pearl have finally arrived on Fiona Island. The big island has lush forest and beautiful beaches, with the best scenery from all sides of the island. At the top of the island, is the Pokemon Academy. With its surrounding islands for training facilities and its already humongous school interior, it's the best school around.

As Dia and Pearl walked onto dry land, they could see that many of the first years were already there. It wasn't hard to see who was new with all the:

"Wow! The island is even bigger up close!" And

"I can't believe I finally got in here!" And

"How do we get up there?"

As the minutes passed, more and more students arrived. Most of them were from the ships hired by the school but some of the more rich ones came in jet boats, helicopters and even their own ships. They crowded around in happy clusters on the harbour, laughing chatting and hugging. Some of the seniors were almost like adults with their cool looking short jeans and tank tops.

Dia and Pearl looked around aimlessly until a young lady walked to them. She wore a red shirt, which was covered with blue jumper-liked pants that you can see people wear on farms sometimes. On her head was a large white hat with a red ribbon and bow on it. Her sky blue hair curved in an unusual way, and on her ears were a pair of golden stars.

"Hi! I'm Crystal. Are you to First Years?" The young lady asked.

"Yeah. I'm Pearl and this is Dia."

"Hi." smiled Dia.

"Dia….and… Pearl…" she said to herself as she ticked their names off the clipboard. "Well I need to gather the rest of the first years so could you two wait over there with the rest so I can bring you all up to the school gate."

"Umm…Okay."

They walked to the group of kids. Most of them were nerdy bozos that looked like they can be blown away if a strong wind suddenly blows, and some looked older than first year students should look like, but nonetheless, nerdy. After a while, the older students cleared the harbor. The only many left were the First Year Students, and there weren't that many.

"Okay! Everybody is present and accounted for!"She said as she checked her clipboard again."Everyone this way please!"

Crystal led them to up the hill and into the forest. As Dia and Pearl followed the trail at the front with Crystal, they notice that the rest of the group is lagging behind.

"Crystal-san, is it okay to leave the rest struggling behind like that? I mean, they look quite tired." Questioned Pearl, worried that suddenly one of them falls down unconscious from the climb.

She turned to look, smiled and bluntly replied, "Oh don't worry. Nerds have bad stamina since they always stay hidden like worms in their rooms and don't get enough exercise. It'll do them good."Even with Crystal kind voice, it sounded quite offending. "Speaking of which, you two look younger than the rest. Is this your first attempt into the school?"

"Actually yeah. For some reason, the other tests we got to leave our former school were harder than the actual entrée exam. Dia didn't even fail the test!" Pearl proudly exclaimed.

"Well sorry for being not as smart as you." muttered Dia.

Suddenly there was a tiny rumble from Dia stomach.

"Dia!" Pearl scolded.

"I can't help it Pearl! I'm hungry." sighed Dia.

With a giggle, Crystal replied, "Don't worry. It will take a while to get to the top so food will be served on the train."

"Really? Yay!"

After fifteen minutes, they got to a clearing, and in the middle of that clearing, a huge train station could be found. The building was like something from 12 century London. There was a big clock on the roof, and a big sign saying 'PokeAcademy Train Station'. Already, the group could hear the train whistling on the tracks.

"Okay everyone! We're a bit off schedule and the train is leaving soon so we need to get on now." Crystal Announced.

They quickly entered the train station and got on board. The carriage interior was as 12 century like as the building itself. Five minutes after everyone got on and settled in, the train started moving to the top of the hill. As the train moved toward its goal, lushes scenery passes them. Butterfrees and Beautiflies dance in the flower fields with the Bellossoms, and as the forest passed by, Dia sworn he saw a Torterra rumbling through the trees as he ate his plates of sandwiches. The school even had a giant waterfall they could see in the distance. It was truly like an island paradise.  
After a while, they finally reached the school main gate.

"Everyone, welcome to PokeAcademy's main gate. We still have about two hours before the opening ceremony so please feel free to take a look around the school till it starts at the hall." Crystal said. "Please don't be late!"

As the rest of the nerd group split, Pearl suddenly had the urge to go look at the school.

They walked to the front of the gate. Up close, they could see why it was the best school around. Beyond the giant gate, was a place like the heaven's above. The interior of the school was a massive piece of land that almost covered the horizon. The pathway was covered with white granite that run a road straight down the middle, sheltered by the fir and cherry trees which blocked the rest of the many trees in the background. The road then splits going three ways, the left going to the other facilities, the right were the dorms are and the middle where the main building is.. The grass patches through the paths was greener and neater than it can ever be. In the middle of the path, the was a spectacularly beautiful fountain of Horeas, Sedras, Kingdras and Laprases shooting the most clear of water out. As the path ended, it stops at a massive building that can only be depicted as royalties work with a statue of the school founder, Titania Bertliz.

"Whoa….Come on Dia lets look around!" That was all Dia heard as Pearl sped off through the gate.

"W-wait up Pearl! Why are you in such a rush?" Dia cried as he struggled to catch up with him while carrying his bags of sandwiches.

As Crystal watched they disappear into the distance, she smiled to herself," Diamond and Pearl. They're different from the rest. I know I would be meeting you two more often."Until she looked at her watch." Oh no! The meeting's starting! Gold's blue's gonna nag if I'm late!" And with a kick of her legs, she was off.

-Hours later-

"We're lost."

"I can see that you know."

Our duos, as usual, find themselves in another sticky situation. Apparently, from the running around looking at the sites. Dia found out he was holding the map backwards, and now, they're off the path and lost in the school's forest.

"I guess we could ask someone for directions."Dia suggested.

"Yeah we could if ANYONE WAS AROUND and it's FIFTEEN MINUTES TO ASSEMBLY!"Screamed Pearl.

"Ehehehe your right." Dia said sheepishly, "Then let's go back to the main path and find our way from there."

"Hey! Why didn't we think of that! Oh yeah! WE DID. Why must you always blah blah blah blah … (Pearl carrying on his nag)"

"Ehehehe….." Dia watched as Pearl continued complaining. But suddenly, he heard something. "Wait, Shh! Pearl do you hear that?"

"And you always….What? I'm not done complaining yet!"

"Listen… its music."

They quieted down and listened. Sure enough, a faint melody of music could be heard in the forest.

"Maybe that's where the hall is. Come' on Pearl let's hurry! I have a need for food!"And this time, Dia sped off.

"Diamond! Wait up! (Oh the irony :D)"And Pearl followed behind.

Dia ran and ran, and the music got clearer and clearer until finally he saw a clearing up ahead. Thinking it's the hall. But much to his surprise…

"We're almost there...Huh?"

Dia stop right in his tracks. Then Pearl caught up. And you know… crashed into him.

"Oww…Dia why did you stop?"Moaned Pearl as his rubbed his head.

It's…a girl…..…"

Sure enough, in the middle of the clearing, was a girl with a violin. She wore a dark blue and white long sleeved sailor uniform styled dress with a pink bow in the middle. Her black stockings were above her knee and she wore a pair of black boots. Her midnight blue hair flowed down below her shoulder and clipped to her hair were four silver pins. Her eyes were a dazzling silvery grey and her skin was silky fair. She played the violin like a true master and her voice was like an angel from above, and as she sang, the gentle wind and sunshine through the trees set the majestic stage. In Dia's eyes, she was like a princess from a faraway land. To pearl…well…. Let's just say he's slow to love than others.

"Hey Miss? We're kinda lost. Do you know the way to the hall?" asked Pearl.

Ignore.

"Umm… Hello?"

Ignore.

"Miss, we're talking to you…"

Ignore.

"HEY MISS!"

-Stops playing-

(With back turned facing them) "Be gone. I don't speak to commoners."

"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU DON'T SPEAK TO COMMONERS HUH? U LITTLE- (Dia covers mouth) MMPH! MMPH!"

"Stop it Pearl don't make a scene! If she rich, she could sue us you know." Reminded Dia angrily as he took his hand off Pearl's mouth. Pearl immediately settled down. Turning back to the girl, "Umm miss sorry for that…"

But she was already gone.

"Grrrr…If I see her again I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" grumbled Pearl.

"Okay…" Dia o.O until he noticed something. "Hey look behind the clearing! The hall! It was there all along! We're saved!"

"And only 5minutes left till the opening ceremony starts. Come' on Dia! Let's hurry!" And once again, pearl sped off.

-Run run run and…. There. They reached the hall-

"Made it!" Pearl shouted, surprising Crystal who was standing outside.

Seeing their tired and kinda sweaty bodies, she had a need to ask this question. "Wow what happened?"

"Pant pant…long story."

"Hurry in. I have something to attend to but I got a spot for you two beforehand. It's near the front of the hall." And she hurried off. (Wow everybody is rushing in this chapter)

The hall was big and long, and it seems almost endless. The side walls were covered with cabinets with trophies in them which the students through the ages won. It was filled with many students and teachers so it was really noisy inside. Even so, the hall was so big that it was still quite spacious. At the front of the hall was a big stage with velvet red curtains at the side and the wooden thingy with the microphone was people who come up to stage to talk stand.  
Dia and Pearl quickly found their seats near the front. Around them, there seemed to be a rumor going on.

(Dia asking random student) "Hey what are you guys talking about?"

(Random student 1) "You haven't heard? One of the first year's students who entered the school is the daughter of the family who created this academy."

(Random student 2) "Yeah I heard she's extremely rich plus, she got full marks for the entrée exam. AND, one of the three possible candidate for the student council this year!"

(Random student 3) "She must be a total beauty! I hope I get to be in the same class as her!"

Dia tried to answer but…

Ahem. Your attention please.

-Silence-

"Welcome. I am Professor Rowan. Head Master of this academy. To all returning students, welcome back," the stern looking elderly man said with his low voice. And to all our new students, I would like to give a round applause to the new additions to our family."

Clap clap clap.

"This year, there would be a special student in our family today, to be exact, the daughter of the Bertliz family. "

Shocked.

"Astoundingly, she is one of the only people to score full marks in the entrée exam in years and one, if I recall the rumors, of the 3 lucky people to join the student council this year. She might be special but I hope you will all treat her fairly as a student of this academy."

"Please welcome, Miss Platina Bertliz!"

As the figure appeared out of the shadow the curtain, a certain gasps can be heard from the loud applauses. It belonged to, naturally, our duo, Dia and Pearl. And, out from the claps, you can hear a tiny scream going something like this:

"WHAT THE HECK?SHE'S PLATINA BERTLIZ?"

For your information:

- The clothes they're (Dia Pearl and Platina) wearing now are not their actual school uniform. You'll find out why soon.

-I didn't describe Dia and pearl's uniform cos I forgot. (Amateur's mistake. SORRY!)

**I'm so happy it's finally done and it's so much longer now! I thank you all for the reviews and again to Leaf Silicon and SoloPlush for giving me ideas. **

**As the first chapter, please give me reviews and ideas so I can make it fun for all of you to read and if you're just going to insult or something, DON'T BOTHER WRITNG.**

**PS: Cos of school the next chapter might take longer than usual. Sorry. **

**K thanks everyone!**


	3. The Dorms

Hi everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO very sorry this chapter is posted now after so many months but my school is trying to kill me. I shall try my best to make you enjoy this chapter till the next holiday comes. *breathes in* HERE I GO!

Leaf Silicon – Thanks for telling me the correct spelling for Platina surname. I always get the't' wrongly. Teehee.

Disclaimers – Pokemon is obviously not mine. I hope it was but it isn't.

00000000000000000000000000000

After Professor Rowan's talk on what to expected the next day – to be in their personally made uniforms, with their year color sash visible , then,; not running around the school without permission; no leaving the dorms after 930pm. After the assembly (and mass screaming, courtesy of Pearl), the first years were told to stay behind for a talk. Platina returned back to her seat, not surprisingly surrounded by students with questions about her. A few seats away were our duo, Dia and Pearl.

"I knew there was something fishy about that snobby woman." Pearl whispered, hoping that the 'snobby woman' didn't hear what he said.

"Really? You looked pretty surprised when you heard that she was related to the founder."

"Sh-shut up! I'm going to-"

But before Pearl could pound Dia, The principal, Professor Rowan walked on the stage. He scanned the mass of students. Actually it was only a group of students, only big enough for five classes (believe me, it's not that many).

"Ahem," he began." Again, I welcome all of you to Pokemon Academy. To start, from this day on till your summer vacation, you will all be sleeping at the school dormitory. There are rules for the dorms. They are that girls are on the second storey and boys are on the first so not boys are allowed on the second storey; Lights out is at 10pm sharp; And most importantly, no boys are allowed in or even near the girls' bathroom on the first floor. Also, I would like to introduce our dorm manager Miss Sapphire Birch, one of ten of your student council members. She would be in charge of both the boys and girls dorm AND punishments for guys that break the last rule, so I hope you all behave well."

A girl walked out behind the curtains, dressed in a blue collared shirt with two white pokeball symbols on her two pockets that stretched down to her waist. Her black shorts can be seen only slightly because of the length of her shirt. Chalky brown hair split from both sides till it reached her shoulders and the top part of her head was covered by a large blue bandana with a white pokeball symbol on it, similar to her dress. Her black socks were covered by blue sports-like shoes and on her hands were a pair of black and white gloves. Strangely, she emitted a wild aura and her teeth were unusually long, like a cat. Like her name, her eyes were sparking blue and loosely around her waist was a yellow sash.

"Yellow. Pearl thought. "A third year huh…"

"Name's Sapphire Birch! Hope'll all get along!" Her voice was filled with energy and pride.

Many ooohs and aahs were heard through the hall. Some students at the BACK of the hall were whispering and one of them said, "Birch? You mean she's related to Professor Birch of the Hoenn Region?"

Because of her keen hearing, she most definitely could hear that.

"You mean Papa? Of course I'm related to him! He's my dad."Sapphire plainly shouted back.

"She can hear us from here? Wow she is...wait… THE REKNOWN PROFFESOR BIRCH IS YOUR FATHER?"

-A lot from chattering and talking-

"AHEM."

-Silence-

"For tomorrow's plans, first thing tomorrow morning, you will have a pokemon selection test. You will be group into threes and will run through a course on Trainee Island. The ranking that you get will determine what pokemon you will have for the whole of your school year so try your best.

"A test?"

"Ah! I not ready!"

"But it's the beginning of the year!"

"This place is crazy!"

Ignoring the whining, the Principal ended the talk. "That is all." Student representatives, please guide them to the dorms."

Crystal and some other seniors splitted them into smaller groups and brought them by train to the dorm. It was a pretty long trip, for a school at least. So as usual, Pearl and Dia were chatting with Crystal in one of the carriages.

"Eh…. So that's what a student council would look like." Pearl said, resting his head against his back.

"Yeah. I could still remember when she first joined the council. She was so cute back then." Smiled Crystal.

"So you must be a council member too huh…" Dia said, holding a big loaf of bread near his mouth.

"Yes. I am the seventh member of the council, the secretary and the school's councilor."

"Seventh? You mean that there are more than seven members?" Pearl asked.

"It increases every year, so yeah there are more of us. We would also be adding new members this year, though I think this year only two would be allowed."

"Two huh…" Pearl thought. Then a minute later he turned to Dia."Dia you up for it?"

"Mgmh?"(Huh?)

"Just think. If we get to be council members then we can hang out with the best of the best! The top of the school board of students!"

"!"(But how are we going to get in if we aren't the best?)

"Don't worry about it. We just have to train more intensely! 24/7! I sure we would be top then!"

"Mgmmmmmmmmmh!" (NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Crystal stared at them and sweat-dropped. "How can he understand what he's saying?" She thought.

Finally, the reach the dorm. Or was it a dorm. For it was extremely, extremely, HUGE! The mansion-looking building was a creamy white in color, with an entrance lie a five star hotel, red carpet and all. From the outside, it already looked big. But on the inside, it was even bigger. The lobby of sorts was really big, and everywhere you look, something would be sparkling – huge chandeliers, vases and other expensive-looking decorations. The dorm was obviously divided, with a grand staircase in the middle of the lobby leading up to rooms and another storey attached by two other staircases on either side. Between the staircases was a hallway to the other facilities in the dorm like the arcade, movie theatre, café, etc. And behind the dorm was a big clearing, used for students to train on.

Crystal handed out the room keys (two to a room) and warned the boys one more time.

Still smiling, she said, "The top storey is the girls' rooms and the first storey is the guys. So NO BOYS are allowed beyond the first storey because we girls, including ME and Sapphire would be there. So if anyone tries to be funny and go up there, let's say that whatever you get after that will not be a pretty. Enjoy your rooms!"

Boy's Side

Pearl and Diamond followed the key number to their new room. They were lucky, because the school accepted the appeal that Dia's mother gave, for them two to be living in the same room. They got to a oak door, plated on the doors were the number,1314 . They place the key in the golden lock and turn, a click sound was heard. They entered. Into the grandest bedroom they would ever see in their entire lives. The room was really big; almost three times the size of their own bedroom. The beds were separated by a window with curtains and a bedside table and to the right was a walk-in-closet. They even had their own patio, with chairs and a coffee table to savor the view of the forest and the training ground nearby. In the middle of the room were a sofa and a table, facing a big screen television. Near the walk-in-closet was another room to a good size kitchen, filled with the latest of equipment and a whole cupboard filled with various arrays of tea sets.

They settled down in the patio, both sides with a cup of tea. Together in the sunset, they toasted.

"To tomorrow and to the Pokemon we will get!"

"Clink!"

Girls' Side

Platina entered her room, alone, not interested with what's around her. She saw enough of it. Because of her status and certain luck, the school allowed her to have a room to herself. The twin beds was changed into a master king size bed and a bedside table on each side. There was also an extra cabinet packed with a ton of books.

She gazed out the patio, with a cup of tea in her hand and said, "A new year and my new friend to be."

Little did she know that the rooms below hers, two boys were doing the exact same thing.

I'M DOOOOOONE! I hope that this will make you all happy. Because of exams and test, I might not be able to write as soon as often. But I WILL try my best to write the next chapter ASAP!

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

By the way, I have been working on a Hetalia fanfiction last week. It should be done near or before the next chapter. For all Hetalia fans please read and review my work!

**THIS IS A VERY ****VERY ****IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT**

**ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO A TERRIBLE EARTHQUAKE STRUCK OUR DEAR JAPAN. AS FANS OF ANIME, WE MUST REPAY WHAT GREAT THINGS JAPAN HAS GIVEN TO US. PLEASE DONATE TO RED CROSS OR ANY DONATIONS THAT GOES TO JAPAN. **

**SAVE ****ANIME****. SAVE ****KIKU****. SAVE ****JAPAN.**

PS: I POSTED THIS ON MY FAVOURITE JAPANESE GUY, NAMIKAWA DAISUKE'S BIRTHDAY! ' v ' I HOPE HE'S ALRIGHT AFTER THE EARTHQUAKE... :(

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMIKAWA DAISUKE! I HEART YOU FOREVER! PASTA!**


End file.
